Widespread concern has recently emerged regarding environmental contaminants that mimic the activity of estrogens, or otherwise disrupt the endocrine systems, may be adversely affecting human health. In complement to currently existed methods using mammalian cell culture and whole animal models LifeSensors Inc. proposes a new high throughput, multiplex yeast cell-based system to screen for a broad range of endocrine disruptors. The goal of the proposed project is the development of a rapid, reliable and cost-effective kit to test chemicals that mimic function of ligands of at least l2 human nuclear receptors. The distinctive feature of this technology is the use of a panel of genetically engineered yeast cells or Livesensors containing ligand driven multiple integrated human nuclear receptor targets. With highly sensitivity and specificity in respect to ligand/receptor activity, the kit in the format of a microplate will allow to detect chemicals mimic function of many natural hormones in one experiment. Since our assay plates will also include known ligand controls, it would provide a means to establish specificity and fidelity of the test. The functional microarray plate will be developed such that it can be transported to the test site and the data collected at the point of site. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: If the panel of Livesensors gains acceptance among scientists and industry, Lifesensors estimate that it will sell at least 200,000 kits per year to test currently existed chemicals by 2003.